


Fuera de guión

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: Kagami-kun no debería opinar sobre cosas que no sabe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nada bueno puede salir de estar cuatro meses sin escribir. Esto es una chufa y lo publico más por haberlo terminado que por estar satisfecha con el resultado.
> 
> Feliz Kikuro day dos, aunque le quede ya poquito

El móvil vibró con el sonido de una notificación y Kuroko lo miró con desconfianza. No podía ser esa persona ya que se había encargado de bloquearla en todas las aplicaciones y redes sociales, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba relacionado con el tema, porque desde ayer el resto del equipo no paraba de darle la lata como si estuviera amenazando la unidad nacional y la paz mundial con su cabezonería.  
En efecto, el mensaje era de su nuevo mejor amigo en el Serin, Furihata, intercediendo por su ex mejor amigo (de ahora en adelante solo conocido), diciéndole que Kagami estaba muy arrepentido por haber opinado sobre cosas que no sabía, y que por favor le perdonara.  
Kuroko guardó el móvil sin dignarse a contestar. Sus compañeros estaban actuando como si una pelea entre ellos fuese el fin del mundo y exageraban. Tampoco pensaba retirarle el saludo a Kagami para siempre, solo le haría el vacío un par de días más, hasta que se le pasase el enfado por la gran Ofensa cometida hacia su persona.

— Dice Kagamicchi que os habéis peleado y que no le hablas.

Vale, acababa de cambiar de opinión, Kagami-kun estaba muero para él. 

Kise, sentado en frente de él sonreía ladinamente aunque Kuroko estaba 100% seguro de que no sabía nada de nada, y que había insistido en quedar solo para cotillear.  
Debería haber llamado a Kagami, hubiese tenido mucha más suerte por ese lado.

— No ha sido nada, una discusión sin importancia — dijo Kuroko con su mejor tono cortante, que para su desgracia era exactamente igual que su tono normal, de modo que Kise no interpretó que era mejor dejar ese tema aparcado. Posiblemente, aunque lo hubiese interpretado correctamente, tampoco lo hubiese hecho.

— Pero es muy raro en ti que te enfades hasta ese punto, Kurokocchi, ¿qué te ha hecho el bueno de Kagamicchi?

Kuroko tenía un té de jazmín (eso le pasaba por dejar que Kise escogiese por él tanto el sitio como la bebida) en las manos y le estaba dando vueltas con tanta fuerza que estaba derramando la mitad fuera de la taza. Kise era la última persona del mundo con la que le apetecía estar manteniendo esta conversación, pero ponerse nervioso solo le haría parecer sospechoso, así que hizo uso de todos sus años aprendiendo a esconder sus emociones y contestó con evasivas.

— Kagami-kun cree que sabe de mí más de lo que sabe en realidad, y a veces opina sobre cosas de las que no debería opinar y que además no son ciertas.

— Aaahm, ¿solo eso? — se notaba que esa respuesta no había satisfecho para nada la curiosidad de Kise, pero el brillo asesino de los ojos de Kuroko debió de ser pista suficiente de que era mejor no seguir indagando ni hacer ningún tipo de valoración — , bueno, no sé qué te habrá dicho Kagamicchi, pero no creo que haya sido con mala intención.

— Kise-kun, para interceder por Kagami-kun ya tengo al resto del equipo.

— Vale, vale, no te enfades conmigo. Sí que estás más irascible de lo habitual.

Irascible o no, Kise siempre tenía un don para acabar con la paciencia de Kuroko, y eso que no era precisamente pequeña.

— Mira, no me apetece hablar de este tema, si me has llamado solo para cotillear…

— ¿Qué? Kurokocchi, ¿por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí? Me ha parecido muy extraño que tú te enfadases hasta ese punto y estaba preocupado — como vio la cara de descredito de Kuroko, añadió — . Bueno, admito que también tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado, pero esa no era mi motivación principal.

El té de jazmín era amargo y no tenía un sabor lo suficientemente atrayente como para distraer a Kuroko, que observaba atentamente como Kise se enredaba con las palabras y se descuidaba lo suficiente como para dejar caer su fachada y que asomase un poquito el corazón.

— Me gustaría que me hubieses llamado tú. Me gustaría que supieses que puedes contarme estas cosas, que estoy aquí para ti. Que contases conmigo.

Era injusto.

Era injusto que en solo una frase Kise fuese capaz de desmontar a Kuroko y hacerle ver que su enfado era una tontería. No podía molestarse y retirarle la palabra a Kagami como un niño pequeño porque le dijese “tú te metes mucho con Kise, pero en el fondo te gusta” cuando él sabía que era la verdad.

Pero una verdad dura de asumir. A Kuroko ya le costaba bastante hacer frente y admitir sus propios sentimientos para sí mismo como para escucharlo en voz alta. No cuando no estaba seguro de lo que Kise sentía por él.  
Kise trataba desesperadamente de ser su amigo (cuando ya lo era), de que Kuroko lo valorase (cuando lo valoraba muchísimo más de lo que él se pensaba) y fantaseaba con ser su compañero en el baloncesto algún día, pero, por mucho que todas esas cosas hubieran colaborado en hacerle sentirse como se sentía, no era eso lo que Kuroko deseaba. Kuroko lo quería como rival, y desde hacía un tiempo, también como algo más. Y por mucho que Kagami dijese que era correspondido, él no lo tenía nada claro. Kise vivía en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, rodeado de personas mucho más brillantes e interesantes de lo que Kuroko, Kurokocchi, el fantasma del Teikou y del Seirin sería jamás. Lo lógico sería que Kise, si algún día sentaba cabeza, escogiese a una de esas personas, mucho más afines a él, que a su gran amigo Kurokocchi.  
Aunque por otro lado Kise era una persona ilógica, capaz de actos tan absurdos como venirse desde Kanagawa para invitarle a una tetería carísima y pretenciosa solo porque Kuroko estaba enfadado. 

Kise tenía las manos entrelazadas apoyadas encima de la mesa y Kuroko alargó una de las suyas para acariciarlas.

— Kise-kun, lo siento si he estado muy antipático — Kise tenía las manos ridículamente suaves para un jugador de baloncesto y eran mucho más grandes que las de Kuroko — ya sé que puedo contar contigo. Pero no me apetece hablar de este tema, ni contigo ni con nadie. Al menos no ahora — Kuroko se permitió fantasear durante dos segundos con que algún día sería una persona con el suficiente valor para hacer frente a sus sentimientos —. Si llego a alguna solución serás el primero en enterarte.

— Eso espero — Kise sonrió y por un momento Kuroko pensó que sabía más de lo que quería hacer ver, pero solo duró un segundo — sabes, no creo que necesites disculparte. En realidad, no estoy seguro de haber obrado bien — Kise pareció un poco avergonzado — . Estaba preocupado por ti por supuesto, pero también quería que me vieses como un buen amigo con el que puedes contar.

Esa era una verdad que no todo el mundo se atrevería a confesar. Kise cada día era más sincero, al menos con él, y eso era algo de agradecer. Además, aunque hubiera algo de interés de por medio, el fondo seguía siendo bueno.

— Supongo que eso no es necesariamente malo. Al fin y al cabo dicen que las acciones desinteresadas no existen porque al final siempre las hacemos para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos.

Kise lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

— Hala, Kurokocchi, qué profundo.

A Kuroko casi se le escapó el té (ya frío) por la nariz cuando se echó a reír.

— Kise-kun, es una reflexión trillada y absurda — Hasta Aomine podría haberlo hecho mejor.

— ¡Jolines, pues a mí me ha parecido muy profundo! — Kise hizo un puchero — Voy a dejar de quedar contigo si sigues riéndote de mí.

Kuroko siguió riéndose porque sabía que Kise no iba a cumplir su amenaza, porque en el fondo le gustaba que se riese de él. Estaban muy cómodos en su teatrillo habitual, al menos de momento. Algún día alguno de los dos tendría que salirse del guión y dar un paso adelante si querían que su relación avanzase.

Quizás ese día no estaba tan lejos.

**Author's Note:**

> No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribí un kikuro desde la perspectiva de Kise.


End file.
